All or Nothing
by Reaghan981
Summary: How can you tell a lie from the truth? How do you know who to trust? Twenty-three years ago, Sarah Esme Cullen was born. Twenty-three years ago, Bella Cullen ran from the truth. Now it's time for her daughter to uncover it. Some Jake/Bella. Embry/OC
1. Distrust

How can you tell a lie from the truth? How can you know who you can actually trust? And if it's your famly that you believe had been lying to you, how do you deal with that? It's not everyday that a child wakes up with a sense of betrayal and hurt, but this has been how I've felt since I was young. My mother and father always seemed to be keeping something from me, more than just one thing. I knew that there were multiple lies floating around me. Some I've known about since I was a teenager, the internet is an amazing sourse of information, and other'' I'm still trying to riddle out in my head. I've always held a strong dislike for my father. I can't tell you why, but something about him sets my teeth on edge. He smells weird. Not that that is unusual, my entire family does. Well, all of them except Grampa.

My name is Sarah Esme Cullen. My parents, Bella and Edward Cullen, have been lying to me my entire life along with the rest of my family. My uncle, Emmett, and my grandmother, Esme, might be the only two exceptions to my previous statement. Grampa Charlie had been trying to tell me something for the past few years. You see, I'm twenty-three years old and since I have turned eighteen Grampa has been dropping hints about my parents lack of truth. He didn't have too, of course. I had known for a while, thanks to Uncle Emmett. I grew up on the East Coast of the United States, so Grampa had to come and see me while I was under age. They would never allow me to travel back to Forks. I was forbidden to go.

Now, I'm twenty-three and I'm tired of playing by rules that are idiotic. Grampa isn't getting any younger, and it's about time that I see where he grew up. So, I'm going to stay with him for a few months. I get to sleep in my mom's old room and see where she met my dad. Hopefully, I'll even be able to figure out what it is that they are lying to me about. They gave me two conditions, however. Uncle Emmett had to go with me and for no reason am I allowed to go anywhere near La Push. Now, I don't know about any of you out there, but last time I checked I was a legal adult and when someone tells me not to do something, it means I'm going to do it. I know that Grampa spends a ton of time in La Push with Billy Black. Who in their right mind would allow their elderly grandfather, he would kill me for thinking that, to go off by himself for a long amount of time? Not me.


	2. I know your eyes, They are mine

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything to do with it. This simply for fun. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: So, this is my second Twilight Fanfiction. I'm almost completely finished writing the first. I hope you like this one. The idea just hit me out of the blue one night. This first chapter is kind of bad. My brain wasn't wanting to cooperate with me today. I promise the next one will be better. Please read and review. I appreciate it. Enjoy

"Mom? Dad? Where did I put my suitcase?

I had lost the blasted thing. No matter how organized I tried to keep my stuff, something always went missing. Neither of my parents answered me and I growled in frustration. They were still angry with me for going to Forks. I sighed and slapped the top of my neatly made bed. Where the hell is that godforsaken suitcase? I moved across to my closet and dug as deep into the back of it as I could. Nothing. I had it just last night.

"Here you go, Sarah."

I turned and narrowed my eyes at the offending piece of luggage that was just thrown onto my bed, "Where did you find it?"

"Your grandmother had in downstairs hiding money in it."

I laughed and smiled warmly, "Thanks, Uncle Emmett."

"Welcome. Now, hurry up. We'll be late for our flight if you don't."

His cold lips touched my forehead briefly before he turned and left my room. I shivered. How many people could say that their entire family, bar one, were vampires? Not that my parents knew that I knew that. That was the first thing that my uncle let slip when I was younger. I had been questioning him, I guess I was around ten, and I had wanted to know why they were always so cold. He tried to avoid the question for days, but the first chance he got, he told me. I had nearly fainted. That had been thirteen years ago. I zipped up my suitcase and walked into the living room. My entire family was present.

Uncle Emmett picked up my luggage, smiled, and made his way to the car, leaving me with the rest of my family. For a long moment, no one said anything. We simply sat there and stared at one another. I didn't know what to say, particularly to my parents and Aunt Rose. They were the angriest with me. Grandma and Granddad were happy for me and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were on the fence. Uncle Emmett was the only one on my side. Finally, my mother moved towards me and wrapped her ice cold arms around me, pulling me close.

"Be safe, sweetheart, " She gave me a gentle squeeze, "Never forget that your father and I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"If you need us, call." Aunt Alice said.

"I will. I'll be fine. Uncle Emmett will be with me."

"That's what we're afraid of."

I chuckled as they all said their goodbyes, giving hugs and kisses. Uncle Emmett kissed Aunt Rose and then lead me from the house. The car ride was fast, as always. All the Cullen's drove entirely too fast. I had a lead foot, but it didn't have shit on the rest of them. I was at least in the ball park of the speed limit. We parked, grabbed our luggage, and made our way through security. The plane took off on time and I relaxed. I never seemed to be able to do that at home. It was great to know that in a little more than six hours, I would be on the opposite side of the country from my parents.

The first few hours passed in complete silence, I was reading and Uncle Emmett was watching some show on his laptop. It was peaceful, as it always was when I was around him. There were times when we would sit in silence for hours, just enjoying being around each other. He was definitely my favorite uncle. I heard him sigh and I marked the page I had been reading.

"You okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Are you?"

I shrugged.

"You know you can talk to me, Sarah."

"I know, Em. I'm fine, really, I'm just glad to be getting away from my parents. I can never relax around them."

"Why?"

"It's hard to relax around someone when you know they're lying to you. I know you've kept stuff from me too, but they asked you too."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not until I figure out what they're hiding from me."

"Alright."

"Will you help me?"

"Always."

Emmett smiled at me and I grinned back. I could always count on him. Anytime I fought with my parents, he took my side. Anytime I fought with the rest of my family, he was on my side. I love him to death, no pun intended. We began our descent into the airport and I smiled. I always flew next to a window. I liked seeing where I was going before we actually landed. We got off of the plane, picked up our luggage, and picked up our rental car. Yet again, the drive took no time at all.

Forks was beautiful. Everything was so green and alive. The rain was falling lightly and the air was fresh. There was no city smell to this place, just wide open country. At least, that's what I would call it. Emmett pulled up to the house I had only seen in pictures. The police cruiser sat in the same place and Grandpa was standing on the front porch. When we stopped I got out and smiled, running up the steps and into his open arms. I missed my grandfather.

"I missed you, Grandpa."

"Missed you too, Sarah. How was your flight?" he asked taking my bags from Emmett's hands.

"Boring."

"How's your mom?"

"She's good, Grandpa. She wanted me to tell you hello."

"Ah. Hello, Emmett. How are you, son?"

"Never better, Charlie. It's good to see you." 

"You too. Are you going to be staying here, as well?"

"No, sir. We still own our parents old place. That's where I'll be."

We said our goodbye's and Grandpa lead me upstairs and into my mother's old room, "I haven't changed it much since your mother was married. I hope it's alright."

"I love it, Grandpa."

"I'll leave you to unpack."

I smiled at him as he backed out and pulled the door shut behind him. It was exactly like my mother described it. The walls were still light blue, the curtains still yellow in color, and the rocking chair was still sat in the corner. The comforter on the bed was still purple with a tiny table that held a lamp that sat beside the bed. I inhaled deeply through my nose, smiled, and started putting my clothes away. The room was dusty and unused so I opened the window and shivered. It was cool and pleasant. I sat on my mother's old bed and ran my hand through my hair. I needed a shower.

I walked across the hall and into the bathroom, depositing my clothes on the closed toilet seat and closing the door behind me. I adjusted the water temperature, climbed under the warm spray, and sighed contentedly. Vanilla was my favorite scent ever and lavender was a close second. It was the scent of the shampoo I used on my hair. I washed, rinsed, stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me securely before stepping in front of the mirror. I took my time blowing my hair dry. The mirror was fogged up and I ran my hand over the slick surface. I took in my appearance. My hair was long, straight, and so dark it was nearly black. I had side swiped bangs that fell into my warm brown eyes and ghosted across my high cheek bones. I had full lips, straight white teeth, and my skin always appeared to have a tan. If I stayed out in the sun during the summer, my skin took on a more russet tone. I looked nothing like my mother or my father. The only thing I got from Bella Cullen was my short stature and curves. Thank God her clumsiness didn't get passed down to me. I moved gracefully. My mother was a vampire and she still tripped over her own two feet.

I left the bathroom and threw on some jeans and a silky blue top that Alice had bought me for my trip. It wasn't anything overly expensive. I wasn't as into designer clothes as the others were. I slipped my small feet into a pair of sperries, which were my favorite shoe ever, and walked down the stairs to find Charlie. I heard him talking on the phone and I stopped to listen.

"Yeah, sure, Billy. That sounds great. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Billy Black. I'm sure your mother may have mentioned him."

"No, but Uncle Emmett did."

"Oh," He got an awkward look and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "He invited us over to eat supper. I told him we would come. I hope you don't mind."

"He lives in La Push?"

"Yes."

"You know my mother and father doesn't want me in La Push."

He sighed, "You'll be with me, and I don't want to leave you here on your own the first day your here."

"I didn't mean that I wasn't going, Grandpa, I'd love to go and meet your friend."

"Oh, well, okay then. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

We left and I called Emmett on the way. I told him where I was going and he told me that he thought that was a good idea, that I would love Billy. That was another reason I loved Emmett. He encouraged me to do what I wanted. I never had strict rules with no explanation when I was around him. We turned left and pulled up to a small, red house with a white porch. It was adorable and made me smile. I loved how warm it looked, and thought about how much different my life would have been in a place like this. My thoughts shocked me. Charlie got out of the car and I followed. When our doors closed and man in a wheelchair appeared on the porch, a tall muscular man standing behind him. He looked no older than twenty-five or thirty. His black hair was cropped short, he wore no shirt exposing the russet skin of his chest and the shorts he wore were denim. Billy, who I guessed to be the one in the wheelchair, had mostly gray hair that was long and wore a light jacket, shirt, jeans, and shoes.

"Hey Billy, Jake."

"Hey Charlie." The two men said together.

The closer I got to them, the whiter Jake's knuckles became on the back of the wheel chair, "Billy, Jake, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Billy and Jacob Black."

"Nice too meet you, Billy. I've heard a lot about you." I said taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"I'm Jake."

"Sarah."

I took his hand, looked into his eyes, and nearly fainted. I knew those eyes and I knew them well. Every morning that I looked into the mirror I saw those eyes staring back at me. Anytime I smiled, I saw the smile that just lit up the face of the man standing before me. I knew then what everyone was keeping from me. Edward Cullen wasn't my father. Another piece of information hit me at the speed of light. This man, Jacob Black, was the same one that my mother use to tell me stories about as a child. The boy who was her best friend, her personal sun. The boy that put her back together when Dad...Edward left her alone. The boy she left. The boy who she took a child away from. The boy that she broke. That boy was the man standing before me. My father.


	3. It's time

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any rights too it. This is written purely for fun.

Author's Note: Here's chapter two. I hope that this one is better. I'm having a bit of trouble getting use to this new plot. Bare with me. I've almost got it worked out. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Enjoy!

"Sarah? Sarah! Honey, answer me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

I drug my eyes away from Jacob Black, dropped his hand, and looked at my grandfather. Shock and realization of my newest epiphany was written clearly across my features and Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt something warm and wet cascade down my cheek and my mouth fell open slightly. I didn't know if I wanted to scream, or laugh, or break down into sobs. I didn't if I was angry, or sad, or relieved now that I knew. I was certain that Jacob Black, my mother's saving grace as a teenage girl, was my biological father. My mind flew through all the situations that could have made this one possible. Did he not want me? Did my mother take the decision away from him? Did he know I was his daughter and not Edward Cullen's?

"I know."

"What? I asked if you were alright, sweetheart."

"I don't know."

Charlie kept his eyes trained on me but glanced at the two men standing beside us. I looked too. Billy looked concerned but, Jacob, he was tense. He almost seemed shocked and afraid. Of what I didn't know. The shock was slowly wearing off and anger started to boil up inside of me. How dare she take me away from my real father! How could she never have told me? How could all of them have kept this from me? Did I not deserve to know my real father? I grew up thinking that a man, who I never truly liked, was my father. I grew up around people who weren't my real family never knowing that the reason I wasn't allowed to visit my grandfather was because they wanted me kept away from the rest of my family.

I could feel my body begin to shake as the anger rushed through my body like molten lava. White hot pain zipped up my spine and my mouth fell open as I gasped. I could hear Charlie yelling at me, asking if I was alright, begging me to talk to him. I could hear Billy telling Jacob to take me into the back yard, to calm me down, to find out what was wrong. The tears came faster as fear joined the anger. I had never been so angry in my life. I couldn't believe that they had lied to me about this. Strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around me and picked me up like a bride. Wind whipped past us and when I opened my eyes I was stunned to find myself in the safety of the tree line.

The pain had dulled and so had the anger. I was hyper aware of the man kneeling above me, running his hands across my body and checking for injuries. His voice was quiet, calm, and reassuring. I looked at his face and saw the tear tracks on his cheeks and felt guilty for frightening him. It was not his fault. I don't know how I knew that, but I did. Something about this man screamed loyal, responsible, and loving. There is no way he would have willing given up a child which meant that my mother had taken me and ran.

"I know who you are." My voice was hoarse and I cleared my throat as his eyes found mine. A small smile graced his mouth.

"Of course you do. Charlie just introduced us."

"You aren't good at playing dumb."

The smile slipped off his face and confusion took over. I don't know whether it was because I had caught him playing stupid or if he really couldn't see what I saw. His eyes looked at me intensely and I looked back. The similarities were actually freaky. We had the same eyes, same smile, same cheek bones, same mouth and same nose. My skin was a shade lighter than his. There was no doubt that I was his daughter. He asked me if I was alright now, and I nodded. He helped me up and we headed back towards the house. We didn't speak and it was awkward, at least on my end.

When we went in through the back door, Charlie looked me over and I smiled. I didn't like beating around the bush. It annoyed me. Billy took out lasagna and we sat and ate. Afterward, we made our way into the living room. Billy and Charlie were telling me about some memories they had of my mother. I looked to Jacob as I laughed at one in particular and saw the pain flash across his eyes. He smiled at me when he realized I was staring and I turned back to my grandfather's with a sigh.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"I want to talk to you three, if that's alright."

"You have been talking to us."

"About my mother, but neither of you has brought up my father, " I saw them all tense, "Why is that?"

"It's no secret that I dislike Edward." Jacob snorted and I raised an eyebrow.

I looked at the man sitting behind me and sighed. As much as I wanted to know about all of this, I didn't want to cause him pain. In that moment, I decided to play dumb. I decided to dig around. It was obvious that Charlie wanted me to know the truth, but was afraid that I would be taken away from him. Sadly, my mother and Edward no longer had legal control of what I did or where I went. They could take a running leap off of a tall cliff for all I cared. I noticed that it had gotten quiet around me and I looked away from Jacob and smiled at my grandfather.

"It's alright. I don't really like my father, either."

Billy and Charlie laughed and I shot a smile at Jacob, who smirked at me and shook his head. It wasn't long before they had the photo albums pulled out, showing me all kinds of pictures from my mother's childhood. I was amazed to see Jacob in most of them. They must have been really close. My mother was always smiling and laughing, and so was Jacob. They turned the page and I felt Jacob stiffen behind me and I could understand why. My mother had to have been seventeen or eighteen, not long before she was changed. Her mouth was split into a smile so bright I wondered if it was my mother I was looking at. Her face was still pale, but naturally so, and she was looking lovingly into the eyes of the same man sitting beside me. She was happy, happier than I have ever seen her. It was how they looked at each other that made my heart break. It was like they were the only people in the world, like no one else existed. It was like gravity no longer held them to the planet, but they did. Just looking into the other's eyes kept them grounded.

I glanced around me quickly before turning the page. My hand covered my mouth in shock and my eyes filled with tears. It was my mother and Jacob again, but my mother was glowing and very, very pregnant. They both faced the camera, bright smiles on their faces. Jacob's hand lay on top of my mother's, which was on her belly. This was the first picture of what was suppose to be a happy family. I turned the page again and my mother was gone, disappeared. Every picture after that was of Jacob. In some he was alone, in other's he was surrounded by people, but they all had one thing in common. The light in his eyes had disappeared, just like my mother.

My hand froze on the last page and I looked around deep in thought. She didn't just leave him. She destroyed him. All for a man that I have never seen her smile like that with. The spark and love for life had been sucked out of my mother just like it was sucked out of Jacob. They were meant for each other, and she had left. How? What did Edward offer her that Jacob didn't? Certainly not a family, because Jacob had already given her that. Not happiness because she had that in crazy supply around Jacob. It wasn't life, because Edward took that from her. So what was it?

The album I had been looking at was taken from my hands gently and replaced with another. I was terrified to open it. I didn't want to see the evidence of such destruction. Billy gently opened the album and a small smile tip my lips. This was more happy memories. Charlie was in a lot of them, and so was Jacob and Billy. Every so often you would see my mother and two other identical females. They looked a lot like Jacob and Billy. I looked at the bottom of one such picture and smiled. Rachel and Rebecca Black. So, they were Billy's oldest kids. It didn't escape my knowledge that they were introducing me to my real family in their own subtle way. They were telling stories to go along with the pictures, and it was a happy life they portrayed. I wished I could have been part of it. Eventually, Rachel and Rebecca disappeared and more of my mother took their place. It was uncanny to see the difference in their demeanor's.

Finally, the last album was placed in my heads and this time I opened it greedily. My eyes widened in shock and awe at the picture I saw there. The woman had long, straight, black hair, dark brown eyes, and a happy smile. She was beautiful. In her arms was a beautiful baby. I read the caption and felt my heart beat furiously in my chest.

_Sarah and Jacob Black_

My name and my father's name, but that woman wasn't me. Jacob was the baby. Which means that the woman holding him was my grandmother. I was named after my grandmother. I guess that shouldn't really shock me. I was named after Esme, too. I just never knew that my first name had such significance. I turned the page and smiled. Sarah Black lay on her back, a baby Jacob help above her, laughing as he giggled. He couldn't have been more than two. It was the sweetest picture I had ever seen. Much of the same followed. All of the pictures were of Sarah and her children, of her with her friends. It was nice to see these.

We left a few hours later. Charlie was in a somber mood and I knew that it had something to do with what I had been shown. We sat and watched a hockey game. He was surprised that I was just as into the game as he was, but he was happy. The somber mood that followed us all the way from La Push was dispelled and I was glad. He shouldn't worry about it. I was happy that they had shown me, that they had given me a glimpse into the life that I had missed out on. When the game ended, he kissed my forehead and went to bed. That left me too my own thoughts.

I would have never thought that my mother was so selfish. I still couldn't riddle out why she would have taken me and left with Edward. I couldn't find a reason why she would have left behind the happiness she had with Jacob. They seemed so right for each other. I sighed and made my way slowly to my room, changed and slid under the covers. It was true that I had gotten everything I had ever wanted from Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. I had never wanted for anything. Is that why she went with him? Because they could give me more than Jacob could have, at least material wise. I didn't need half of the stuff I had back home. I was spoiled, but somehow I felt like I was more like my biological father than my adoptive one. I feel asleep before I had realized what had happened, dreams of the life I should have had plaguing me.

The Next Morning

Charlie woke me the next morning, letting me know that he was leaving for work. It was peaceful in the house by myself. Living with such a large family, I had never gotten the privilege of much privacy. I made myself breakfast, ate and walked out onto the porch, smiling at the sight that greeted me. Emmett had apparently been here. His little black BMW sat in the drive way. I walked to the car, opened the door and sat in the seat seeking out the keys. They still hung in the ignition. I took them out and laughed. He was giving me a way to explore. He understood me so well it was creepy at times. I ran back up the stairs, into the house, and up to the bathroom to shower.

In half an hour I was running back down the stairs, fully dressed and a smile on my face. I grabbed my purse and Emmett's keys, got in the car, and made my way to the station. The receptionist greeted me with a smile and sent me back to see my grandfather. She was young but nice. I knocked on the door. I could see him on the phone when I peeked my head in and he smiled. I came in, took a seat, and he got off the phone.

"Sarah, how did you get here?" A large smile was plastered across his face.

"Emmett left me his car."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was. What time do you go to lunch, Grandpa?"

"One o'clock. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could go to the diner."

"I would like that."

"Maybe Jacob and Billy could come with us?"

"Sounds good. Let me call and see, sweetheart."

The call to Billy's took no time at all, and they agreed to join us. That's what lead me to their house. Jacob insisted that he could drive up, but I wanted to get them. I got my way, not that I thought I wouldn't. How could anyone say no to their long lost daughter? I pulled up and turned the car off, making my way towards the small red house. My foot was on the first step up the porch when I hears a loud conversation and laughter coming from the woods. Turning, I saw Jacob and three other's emerging from the tree line. I turned, smiled, and waved. He gave me a smile in return, my mother's smile. I was glad I could make him happy, even though he was unaware that I knew he was my father.

I watched them approach and the closer they got the smaller I felt. These guys were freakin' huge. My eyes connected with the man standing on the right of my father and his eyes widened and he tripped. My hand found my mouth as I laughed, making my way towards the man laying on the ground. He looked at me weirdly and I smiled at him, extending my hand to help him up. He took it gently and I helped him hoist himself up.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Uh...Yeah," He shook his head trying to clear it I suppose, and I shook my head at him, "I'm fine."

"Good." I turned from him and smiled at Jacob, who had his eyes narrowed at his friend, "Hey, Jacob. Does your friend walk much?"

"Apparently not. Is it twelve thirty already?"

"No, I showed up a bit early. I couldn't find anything to amuse me, and Billy is hilarious."

"Oh, good. I thought I was late."

"Nope. Who are your friends? I don't think they would be very comfortable with my calling them all dude."

He laughed and started with the guy I had helped off the ground, "That's Embry, Quil, and Seth. Guys, this is Sarah."

"Hey." they said, their eyes widening comically.

"Hey." I replied.

So, they all knew who I was too. Interesting. We all made our way into the house, and Billy greeted me with a large smile and a hug. It was comfortable here. Emmett was right about me liking Billy. He was really a very nice man. Jacob went to get a shower and I sat around talking to the guys. They were funny. Every story that came out of their mouths had something to do with one of them fighting the other. They mentioned other guys as well, but I didn't know who they were. I filed it away for later.

Jacob came out of the shower fully dressed and laughed at the story they were telling about Seth getting thrown off the cliffs. I had noticed the way Embry continued to stare at me. Oddly, it didn't freak me out. It made me feel safe. I didn't know what to make of him. He was gorgeous, much like the other guys sitting around me, but it was more than that. I felt a pull towards him, but I shook it off. We said goodbye to Jake's friends, put Billy in the car, and left for the diner. It was a nice ride. We talked about a lot of thing. They told me about living in La Push, and about their tribe. It was interesting.

Charlie was already there when we arrived, and I tried to help Jacob get Billy out of the car. He didn't really need it. I took over for Jacob, pushing his father into the diner and up to the table. Charlie smiled and we ordered. It was a nice lunch. I was glad that Charlie had Billy and Jacob all these years. He had to have gotten lonely with out me and my mother. My cell started to vibrate on the table and I looked at the I.D. before hitting the ignore button. I hoped no one noticed. I didn't get that wish.

"Who was that?" Grandpa asked.

"No one."

He laughed, "You're no good at lying, Sarah. Was it a boyfriend?"

My eyes rolled and I sighed, "It was my mother."

Jacob's eyes bore into mine and I shifted nervously, "Why didn't you answer it?"

"I wasn't suppose to go anywhere near La Push, and if I would have answered and she heard you she would know that I did. I didn't want to talk to her anyway."

Jacob slammed his fist onto the table and my eyes widened when it cracked under the pressure. His body began to quack in his anger and he took slow deep breaths. The damage was done, however. I was terrified, not for myself but my mother. Something told me that she would be getting an ear full if he could ever get her number. His shaking started to calm down and his eyes pinned me to the seat.

"You weren't _allowed_ to come to La Push?" His voice sounded deadly and Billy and my father both placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.

I shook my head. I couldn't find the courage to speak.

"What did Bella tell you would happen if she found out you had been there?"

"She...She would come and drag me back home." My voice shook.

"Like hell!"

I flinched and my phone began to vibrate again. I looked at the I.D. and _Bella Cullen_ flashed up at me. I knew this would not end well if I answered so I let it continue to ring. She hung up and I released the breath I had been holding. The voicemail icon flashed up at me and I groaned. Charlie paid and we walked outside, my phone was ringing again. I sighed. I was going to have to answer. I tried to walk away from Jacob and the other's, but his hand stopped me. I answered.

"Hey, mom."

_"Sarah Esme Cullen, why didn't you answer me?"_

"I was eating at the diner with Grandpa. I was going to call you back when I got home."

_"Don't lie to me. Who else is with you?"_

"Let me talk to her." I looked at Jacob and shook my head. This was about to get very bad.

_"Sarah? Sarah! Who is that? That's not your grandfather."_

"It's just a friend, mom, calm down."

"Sarah, let me talk to your mother."

_"Is that Jacob? Honey, are you with Jacob Black? Sarah, answer me."_

Another voice come on the phone and I groaned, _"Sarah, love, this is your father. A simple yes or no will suffice. Are you with Jacob Black?"_

"Who's that?" I questioned.

"Give me the phone, Sarah, now." I cringed at the anger in his voice, and he took the phone gently out of my hand.

_"You were not suppose to go anywhere near La Push, Sarah. Your mother and I coming to get you. Have your stuff packed."_

I could still hear Edward as Jacob placed the phone to his ear. This is going to end very bad indeed. "Like hell you are."

_"Who is this?"_

"Who the hell do you think this is, Cullen?

_"You have no rights to her, Jacob. Her mother and I are coming to get her and that's final. Now, give the phone back to _my_ daughter."_

Jacob growled, "If you come for her, I'll tear you apart. Do you understand me?"

"Jacob, please. Give me the phone back."

He handed the phone back to me, but stayed close, "Dad, you're not coming to get me. This is ridiculous. I'm not a child anymore."

_"You disobeyed your mother. She didn't want you any where near the reservation. Bella is scared for you."_

I saw red, "She isn't scared for me, Dad! She's scared of what I'll find out."

_"I don't know what lies your grandfather and his friends are putting in your head, Sarah, but they are just that. They are lies, and they are telling you those lies to turn you against your mother and I."_

I hung up the phone and threw it through the open car window. Grandpa's lying? Oh, please. I knew what I saw. My grandfather placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up into his worried face. We started getting into the car and Emmett pulled up. His eyes had darkened to the deepest black and he was furious. I didn't know what to say to him. He was coming to take me home. I just knew it.

"Uncle Emmett, I.."

"Hush, sweetheart. I'm not angry with you." He turned to Jacob, "Long time, no see, mutt."

"Emmett. How've you been?"

"Great, up until five minutes ago when her mother called screeching in my ear about how I wasn't watching her close enough."

"Yeah, well. That was probably my fault."

"I told you I would bring her home to you, Jake, and I did. Now, my whole family is on their way here to get her."

"They won't touch her."

"You're right, they won't. But I think it's time we told her the truth."

All four men looked at me, and my eyes were wide. Just exactly what was I going to hear? Other than Jacob Black being my father, what else has been kept from me?


	4. Explainations

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything to do with it. This is purely for fun. I'm making no money from it. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: Okay, here's Chapter 3. Like I have said, I'm still trying to work out the kinks in this story. For some reason, I'm trying to fly through it. It doesn't seem to be flowing like it should and I can't figure out why. Please, bare with me just a little longer. I hope to figure out the problem soon. I hope you guys are liking this story, anyway. I'm enjoying trying to write something a bit difficult for me. You see, Bella isn't a character I particularly like. She annoys me to no end, and so does her sparkling walking corpse. (Sorry to all those who love Bella and Edward. It wasn't a dig at your preference. Just my opinion) Although I am Team Jacob all the way. I'm starting to realize that Bella and Edward are made for each other, simply because their personalities are so abhorent to everyone else. I don't understand Jacob's love for her, never have. That could be my problem with trying to write this story. Who knows. Anyway, I'm going to stop ranting now. Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged. Thanks so much!

We followed Emmett back to the Cullen's old house, which was huge by the way. Jacob was riding beside me, but Billy had decided to ride with Charlie. I wanted to know all of what happened, but I was terrified at the same time. My entire life was about to be turned on its head and I could do nothing to stop it. Jacob finally got out of the car and came to my door, opening it for me and extending his hand. I took it and followed everyone into the large living room, finding a seat on the couch. Everyone around me was tense and obviously had no clue where to start. We all waited, but we were getting nowhere. My foot had begin to tap out a rhythm in my anxiousness and I couldn't make it stop. Finally, I sighed.

"I know that Edward Cullen isn't my father, so, you guys can stop acting like you're going to shatter my heart if you tell me."

They glanced around in surprise, before Emmett turned to me, "When?"

"Yesterday. As soon as I saw Jake for the first time. I have his eyes."

"Why didn't you say anything, sweetheart?" That was my grandfather.

"I didn't want to cause anyone anymore pain." I looked straight at Jacob when I said this, "When you and Billy were talking about my mother, I noticed the look in his eye. It was hurting him to think about her. I didn't think me coming out and saying 'Oh, by the way, I know that everyone has been lying to me my entire life. Hey, dad!', would help anything."

Jacob chuckled and I smiled at him.

"We should have told you sooner, Sarah. We're sorry."

"None of you have anything to apologize for. My mother made this mess, she should take the blame for it."

"Don't blame your mother for all of this."

I looked at Jacob astonished, "Who should I blame then? Did you not want me? Did you tell her to take me and run?"

"No, of course I wanted you. You're my child."

"Then the blame falls on my mother and her husband."

"Sarah, sweetheart, there is more to all of this than you understand." Emmett said, looking at me sadly.

"Explain it too me then."

I heard Jacob sigh and I turned to him, "I have always loved Bella. I honestly can't remember a time when I didn't. When your mother moved back here, it just made it stronger but she fell in love with Edward. After her eighteenth birthday, he left her. She was shattered. I have never seen anyone so heartbroken. A few months passed and she came out of what we called her zombie state. I started hanging out with her, trying to put her back together. I had hoped she would give me a chance. She did."

"Go on."

"You know that Edward, and now Bella, are vampires?" I glanced at my grandfather, but nodded, "Good. Then you know about Emmett and the rest of your family, your adopted family anyway." I nodded again, "They aren't the only monster's your surrounded by."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I'm a wolf, well, you would call me a werewolf."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

I looked around the room and saw how serious he was. Everyone knew this. They went on to explain that it was in the blood of certain Quileute families. Obviously, mine was one of them. Embry, Quil and Seth, the three boys I had met were also part of the pack. My father was the Alpha. I groaned, stood and began to pace. This was so far beyond anything I could have imagined. Why was I surrounded by creature's of myth on top of having a dysfunctional family? Wasn't my mother running away with me enough drama? Apparently not. I was mumbling to myself, completely off in my own world. As frustrating as all this vampire/wolf stuff was, it made sense. In a completely insane way, of course.

They continued to talk to, to try to explain, but I was to focused on my own thoughts to pay them much attention. I gave them half an ear. There was a triangle going on between my three parents not long before I was conceived, and continued after. Edward believed that my mother was his mate, which I knew. He thought that Jacob was trying to stop her from being happy, that the pregnancy was planned to keep my mother with him. The fact that my mother was almost nineteen when she had me and Jacob was almost seventeen tells me that Edward was being an idiot, which he was prone to do. Wait, what the hell is an imprint?

"Um, sorry, Jake, but what's an imprint?"

"An imprint is a wolf's, someone like me, soul mate. It works like love at first sight but stronger. For the wolf, it's like gravity no longer holds you to the planet, your imprint does. You would do anything for her, be anything. You are forever bound to your imprint. If they die, sometimes the wolf follows. You will never long another woman, or man, like you love your imprint."

"Okay, so, what does that have to do with my mother?"

"I imprinted on your mother the day we conceived you."

"But, if I understand how you explained it, shouldn't you have imprinted the first time you saw her after you changed?"

"Typically, yes. You're really smart, kid." He smiled at me, "Your mother was fighting against me and the imprint. She was so obsessed with Edward Cullen that she could see nothing else. After he left, and I put her back together, she fell in love with me. Which means she no longer saw just Edward Cullen, but me as well. Her heart opened up to me and accepted that she was in love with me."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Let me get this straight," What my mother did to my father hit me like a slap to the face, "You, my mother and Edward had some weird love triangle thing going on. Edward thought my mother was his mate, but he left her. Then you fixed her, brought her back from a self-imposed zombie state, and imprinted on her meaning that she is technically your mate. Have I been keeping up so far?"

"Yes." Jacob said, nodding.

"Which means that my mother is the most selfish, idiot, cruel, manipulative person on the planet. She left you for him, She left you and took me with her. She didn't just break your heart as a teenager, like I believed. Oh no, I saw the during and after Bella photos. She destroyed you. You didn't even look like the same kid. All the life in your eyes was gone. My mother did that! And you are honestly going to sit here and defend her?"

I was furious. No, I was beyond furious. How can a person do that to another human being? How could they completely destroy someone like that? Imprinting is forever, kind of like marriage. It requires you to be loyal to your imprint. My mother was having a child with hers and she left this warm, kind, loyal, and loving man for the cold shell of what use to be a human being. I don't care what anyone says, Jacob and his pack are human. Edward, my mother, and Uncle Emmett aren't. They stopped living a long time ago. I looked around at my family that was surrounding me and felt an overwhelming sense of disgust and hate rush through me towards my mother and Edward Cullen. Jacob had a spark in his eyes now that probably hadn't been present since my mother left. I put it there. He was slowly coming back to life because he now had his daughter. He was right. They weren't taking me anywhere.

"She still my imprint, Sarah."

"She's dead, Jacob. She's cold, no heart beat, no warmth. Until I saw those pictures I couldn't tell you what her natural eye color was. She exists, but she doesn't live."

"Well, now that the explanation's over, "I smiled at Emmett, How are we going to keep them from dragging her back to New York?"

"I'm twenty-three years old. I'm not going anywhere with those two anytime soon, twenty-three or not."

I knew they could see the resentment, distrust, disgust, and hate swirling in my eyes. I wasn't trying to hide it. No point in it, they were going to see it anyway as soon as I see my mother. Now, how to keep my lovely parents from getting too me? My grandfather's house is out. It's fairly obvious that they can go there. The Cullen's old house is out too, as they lived there. I glanced at Billy and Jacob and smiled. They were discussing option's, as well.

"What about La Push?"

"What?"

"Can the Cullen's set foot in La Push?"

"No, it's an act of war if they do. Well, Emmett is the exception."

"Then I can stay in La Push. They can't touch me there."

They looked at Each other and smiled. Why they didn't think of that is beyond me. I mean, they have lived here their entire lives. They should know where they could and couldn't go. At least we had a plan, and It was one that I couldn't wait to be a part of.


	5. Rear your head

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything to do with it. It is purely for fun that these are written. I'm still broke. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: Well, I don't really know what else to say other than enjoy. Reviews are welcome, appreciated and encouraged. Thank you.

So, that's how I ended up in La Push. We didn't waist any time getting my stuff together and moving me in with Jake and Billy. Charlie even came too. Granted, he slept in his own house but he was there everyday to see me. That was almost a month ago, now. My mother and the rest of the Cullen's made their grand entrance back into Forks and they moved back into their home there. I had been avoiding them like the plague. When they called, I didn't answer. When Charlie showed up with a message, I sent no word back. There were even days when they would stand at the treaty line and demand to speak with me, but the pack dealt with that. All in all, I had cut all ties with that part of my family. Okay, as usual, Emmett was the exception.

I knew that I would have to speak with them eventually, but I was enjoying getting to know my real father and my paternal grandfather. Developing a relationship with them was natural. There was nothing forced about it. I had been here so long that I felt like I had always been there. They didn't push me to talk about the Cullen's or my mother, but they asked me about school and my life in New York. We were never short on topics. They were both really funny and kind, easy going. I loved it in La Push. I felt like a little kid again. Jacob wouldn't let me pay for anything. It didn't matter if it was the gas for my car, which was still Emmett's BMW, or food. Anything I needed, and some of what I wanted, was mine.

It was funny to me how we both fell into the role of father and daughter. He always got on too me for my smart mouth and the cussing. It I was embarrassing him he would give me his, what I now call, stern father glare. I would stop immediately. We got along well. We did have our moments. Anytime Bella was brought up, we argued. He would leave for the woods, and I would stomp into my room and slam the door. We couldn't stay angry at each other for long, though. It was insane. I had met all of the pack, who's kids were all around my age. Jacob Uley was the closest to my age. He was almost twenty-one. I loved his parents, Sam and Emily. They were awesome. Jake Uley and I had become fast friends, which shouldn't surprise me because of the relationship our father's have with one another. That's where I was currently, with my phone vibrating in my pocket for the hundredth time today.

"God, I wish they would leave me alone!"

Jake laughed, "Just have your dad tell them to leave you alone. It seems to me that he would scare them into it. He's huge."

"Oh, yeah. Because you and the rest of the packs kids are so tiny." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! We're pack now too."

"Yeah, Jake. I know."

"Do you think you'll ever change? I mean, you are technically the next Alpha."

"I don't know. Dad was wondering the same thing. Can you actually see me as the Alpha of the pack? Sarah Black, Alpha bitch extraordinaire!"

"Sarah, language." There goes my father with his look again.

"Sorry, dad." Jake was crying he was laughing so hard. I punched his arm, "Oh, shut up."

Aunt Emily, which I affectionately called her, chose that moment to announce that the food was done. Lucky for me, I was sitting on the front steps and made it to the front of the line to get my plate. If you didn't beat the pack, you went hungry. I grabbed all I would want and took a seat at the table, taking a drink from the glass of tea that Emily say in front of me. As usual, the food was amazing. Lacey and Chris, Quil Ateara's kids, were telling off on my dad. They liked to do that. It was all pre-pack days when he was still a clumsy sixteen year old boy who messed with cars. He still messed with cars.

I laughed, finished my food, and took the plate to the sink to wash it. Emily wasn't a big fan of the pack cleaning up after themselves. I think she missed taking care of them, but every time we ate here I washed my own stuff. She appreciated it deep down. I leaned against the counter and smiled at the pack. My dad always seemed to be the center of attention. He was like a magnet or the sun, everyone just gravitated towards and around him. It was days like these that my resentment towards my mother reared it's head the most. It was the days when I could see exactly what she pulled me away from. My phone vibrated again and I sighed, causing my father's eyes to watch my reaction.

I took the phone out of my pocket, grit my teeth, and made my way out of the door. I was sick and tired of them calling me. I would talk to them when I was good and damn ready. Not in their world. In their world I would talk when they wanted me too or they would annoy me until I finally answered them. They were so like teenagers. It was pathetic. My mother's name flashed up at me and angry tears filled my vision. Fine, if she wanted to play it this way then we will.

"If I haven't spoken to you in more than a month, isn't it pretty obvious that I don't want to talk to you?" I snapped as I answered the phone.

_"Sarah, you're acting like a child. We are trying to do what's best for you. Jacob Black is dangerous, and so are his friends."_ It was Edward.

"Oh, so, living in a house full of vampires isn't dangerous but being around my father and his pack is?"

_"Don't talk to me like that, young lady. I don't know who told you about all of that, but don't you think you should hear our side of the story?"_

"You and my mother had twenty-three damn years to tell me your side of the story. You chose to lie to me instead."

_"You are coming home with your mother and I, Sarah. We will find a way to get you."_

"I am a legal adult, Edward. No law enforcement agency is going to come here and do anything about this. I want nothing to do with you or your wife. So do me a favor and leave me the hell alone."

_"You're breaking your mother's heart, Sarah. Please, come home?"_

"My mother has no heart, you made sure of that after you married her."

I hung up. The familiar anger boiled up inside of me, causing my body to quack. Dad was right. It wouldn't be long before I phased, it would probably be today. The tremors that shook my body picked up force and the same white hot pain zipped up my spine, knocking me to my hands and knees in the dirt. I couldn't stop it this time. My emotions were too strong. All the lies that they had told me whirled through my mind and a growl ripped itself from my throat. Tears blurred my vision as I clenched my hands into fists, trying to push the anger down. There was no way that that was going to happen. Twenty-three years of anger pumped furiously through my veins and I could feel my body heating quickly. The pain was becoming more frequent, more intense, and I felt a pair of hands grab me and push me towards the woods.

My father and Jake Uley had a hold of me, both of them yelling at me. I couldn't understand what it was they were saying. I could feel the muscles and bones reforming in my body, I could hear them popping and adjusting. My stomach lurched and I growled again. Suddenly, it stopped, after one last shock of pain. I lay on the ground, panting. My whole body ached. No more getting angry for Sarah.

_'Sarah? Honey, are you alright? Can you hear me?'_

_'Yeah, dad. You're talking out loud, ya know. Speaking of that, can you be a little quieter. You're giving me a headache.'_

_'Open your eyes, Alpha Bitch Extraordinaire.'_

_'Jake?'_

My eyes opened and widened in the same moment. Two giant wolves stood before me, one with russet fur and the other silver and black. I stared at them in amazement. They were beautiful, slightly frightening, but beautiful. I heard Jake snort in amusement and say a thank you. Wait! My eyes widened even more as I tried to sit up and I whined. It hurt. Dad told me to lie still, at least until the pain stopped and I did. Great, now I really will want to tear my mother to pieces. I squeezed my eyes together and tried to take a mental inventory of my body. It automatically registered in my head that I was now a mammal of the four legged variety. My dad and Jake standing there in wolf form and talking to me inside my head told me as much. Nothing seemed out of place or actually distorted. Well, other than the fact that I was a human that was now a wolf.

Slowly, I tried sitting up. The pain had basically dissipated. Only slight aches were left vibrating through my new form. This first thing I noticed upon standing was that I was smaller than both my father and Jacob Uley, but I was still huge in my own right. I took a hesitate step towards them, stumbled, then corrected myself. I heard Jake snort and I glared at him.

_'Excuse the hell outta me for not being use to running around as a giant dog.'_

_"Sarah.'_

I rolled my eyes and continued my slow walk around the small clearing that we were in, trying to get my body use to working with four legs instead of two. It was strange at first, but felt like this is how it should be. I knew that most Quileute's that had the gene phased for the first time at around sixteen, some even younger. I was a late bloomer, apparently. My grandfather had a theory on this, and I think that its a good one. He theorizes that I didn't phase before now because it was normal for me to be surrounded by vampires. I knew that they smelled weird and it did burn my nose, but I was so use to the smell that it didn't cause the revoltion in me that it did the others. It made perfect sense. Now, however, I hadn't been around any of the Cullen's in more than a month. I had talked to Emmett on the phone, but he had been at their place trying to talk them down. It wasn't working.

I cocked my head to the side and took in my surroundings. All the colors in the forest shouted at me in their brilliance. Everything seemed more clear, brighter, beautiful. I could hear everything, or so it seemed. A little more than a mile from where I stood, I could hear a squirrel scurrying across the branches of a tree. I could smell just how fresh and pure the air around me was. It was amazing. Dad and Jake were having a conversation between themselves. I mentally smiled at them. They were trying to give me time to adjust, to see the wonder of the place that they were use too.

_'So? What now?'_

_'Now, you have to phase back. You seem calm enough.'_

_I looked at my father like he was an idiot, 'How exactly am I suppose to do that?'_

_'A lot of concentration. Jake, go and see if Leah has a spare set of clothes floating around somewhere. I don't think Sarah wants to run around naked.'_

_'Naked?'_

_'You shredded your clothes, Alpha Bitch. I hope they weren't expensive.'_

_I groaned in my head._

_'Guess they were.'_

_'Jake, go.'_

I watched him leave and then turned to my father. I could feel the pride swelling in his heart. He was over the moon about this. I didn't know if wolves could grin, but I tried. He laughed at me. I guess it looks pretty stupid. A human Jake Uley finally found his way back to where we were and dropped the clothes at my feet. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow when he scratched my ear. He just laughed, winked, then took off again through the trees. When I faced my dad again, he was human too. He had a bungee cord in one had, and Leah's spare set of clothes in the other. He grinned at me, my mother's grin, and knelt at my back leg. He secured the clothes there, disappeared into the trees and then returned as the russet wolf I had grown familiar with.

_'Let's go for a run, yeah?'_

_'I can barely walk and you expect me to run like this?'_

_'You can do it, Sarah. I know you can. You have alpha blood in you, after all.'_

I shook my head at his arrogant tone, but agreed. We started out slow, just a light jog, but after a few moments elation took over. I could hear dad laughing excitedly in my head. He was trailing behind. He was fast, but I was faster. It was absolutely exhilarating. I had never moved this fast before. It reminded me of flying. We had been running for no telling how long, and I wasn't even short of breath. The muscles in my legs flexed powerfully, and I had to be heavy, but only a light trotting sound was heard. No wonder my father had grown to love this. In the past month, he had told me a lot more about his time as a teen and as a wolf. I could understand why he hated it at first, but some things couldn't be helped.

Dad finally pulled up beside me and nudged me gently back the way we came. I didn't want to go back, but I knew I had too. I liked the running. When we reached the clearing, my dad faded into the trees and coached me back into my human form. I put my clothes on and seconds later, my father came out of the trees. The smile that split his face was proud, loving, and content. He threw his large arms around me, picked me up, and spun me around. It reminded me of a father twirling his younger daughter around after her first A in school. When my feet touched the ground again, he dropped an affectionate kiss on my forehead and drug me out of the trees.

The entire pack stood there waiting. I couldn't tell who was more excited, my father or the pack. Leah, who everyone constantly complained about, was the first to reach me and give me a hug. Dad said she hasn't like anyone in years so I should count myself lucky. I was passed from wolf to wolf, each of them taking a turn at giving me a hard time and congratulating me, until finally Embry Call wrapped his giant arms around me. The safe feeling I had the first day I met him engulfed me and I pulled back to give him a smile. My entire world shifted then. The breath I was taking in caught in my throat and my vision narrowed to include only him. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't stop it. I hoped dad wouldn't be too angry.

I drug my eyes away and shot a terrified look at my father. Instantly, he was at my side. I tried to explain but the words wouldn't come and I could tell that I was frightening him. One look into my tear filled eyes and he knew. He smiled gently at me, grinned at Embry, and nodded his consent. I guess if your daughter had to imprint on someone, why not your best friend right? God, we were all so screwed up in the head.


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything to do with it. It is purely for fun that these are written. I'm still broke. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: This chapter took me a bit longer than anticipated to finish. I'm trying to juggle all my stories and work. Sorry that they aren't coming out as fast as they should be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I'm starting to get the feel of the characters and where I want this story to go. Maybe it will flow a bit better than it has been. Thanks so much for reading. Reviews, as always, are welcomed and encouraged.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, honey, could you get the phone?"<p>

I sighed but made my way towards the kitchen. I knew my dad was exhausted, he had been out running patrol all night, but couldn't he at least answer his own damn phone. I looked around the kitchen, where it normally was, only to find that it had apparently sprouted legs and ran away to hide somewhere. I growled and moved quickly into the living room. It was there all right, and it was stuffed down into the couch cushions. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, sweetheart. Is your dad around?"_

"He's in the shower, Aunt Rachel. Do you want me to have him call you back?"

_"Oh, um, no. I really need to talk to him. It's kind of urgent."_

"Okay, hang on."

I walked down the small hallway and tapped on the bathroom door. My father groaned. I rolled my eyes. I seemed to do that a lot. Sometimes, it was like living with a child. The water shut off and I heard his feet hit the carpet. Aunt Rachel was talking frantically to Uncle Paul, at least that's who it sounded like. I wanted to ask her if everything was all right, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. My dad opened the door while he was still running the towel over his wet head and I leaned against the wall waiting.

Laying the towel across his shoulders, he smiled at me and took the phone from my hand. I shrugged and made my way back to the kitchen. One of the many fall backs of turning into a giant wolf was always being hungry. It was only a little after twelve, but I decided that a large lunch would make both me and my father feel better. He would pass out soon anyway.

The front door opened and I turned to watch Embry walk into the kitchen. He smiled at me and I gave him one in return. It had been almost a week since I phased for the first time and imprinted, but we had spent every day together since then. Nothing romantic had started between us, yet. We were still trying to get to know one another. According to him, I was so much like my father it was scary. I was proud of that.

I placed the food on the table and had to smack Embry's had away from it. My grandfather needed to get his plate first. I called them to the table. Granddad smiled at me and filled his plate, but I could still hear dad talking quietly on the phone. Something was going on. Five minutes later, my father appeared looking furious. His arms were vibrating due to the tremors that brought on the change. I sighed.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"Those leech...the Cullen's are threatening to come on our land if they don't get to see and talk to you today."

I groaned, "Do I have too?"

"No, but the alternative is the pack tearing them apart."

"Fine, I'll go see them when I'm finished eating."

"You're not going alone, Sarah. You will stay on this side of the line."

"Are you telling me that as my Alpha or as my father?"

"Both.' He said smirking. I laughed.

"It's fine. I didn't want to go over there anyway. I'm not sure I could keep from hurting them."

"Me either. I may break the treaty myself."

I sighed, "You don't have to go, you know. Embry and the other's can protect me."

'I'm going. They will not take you from me again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad. I know you don't want to see mom."

I watched as his hand flashed to the expanse of skin over his heart and rubbed there. His eyes clamped shut and he stopped breathing for a moment. Hearing about her simply brought him pain and, since they have been back, it's gotten worse. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to know that your imprint was gone, but still feel it. Seeing her again was not going to be pleasant for him. I wished I could keep him from it. The pain on his face broke my heart.

Within half an hour, my father and I, along with Embry, made our way to the treaty line. I was the only one not on four legs. The entire pack surrounded me in a tight V formation. My father was in the lead and Embry and Sam were at his flanks. Each wolf growled and snarled as we approached the line. I could smell them and my nose burned so fiercely that my eyes began to water and the tremors started to shake through me. God, this was not going to end well.

For the first time in over a month, I laid eyes on my mother. She looked the exact same, she always would. Her hair was long, dark brown, and shining in the sun; her eyes were the familiar topaz that let me know that she had recently hunted; and her hand was clasped tightly in Edwards. Her eyes widened as she took me in. I know I looked a little different. I was taller and my body was toned, but I was still me. Then her eyes fond my father's and I knew the moment the clashed. My father's muscles tensed and he whimpered, stumbling from the pain. I moved between Embry and his shoulder's and placed a comforting hand in his russet-brown fur. His gorgeous, dark brown eyes met mine and I saw he tears filling them.

"It's ok, daddy," I whispered, "You don't have to go any closer."

He licked my cheek and I gave him a sad smile before turning an facing my vampire family. I took a few steps towards them, but when my father growled I stopped. I started at them and tried to control the anger that ate away at me. I couldn't phase now without hurting someone I care about. No matter how angry I was at my mother and the rest of the Cullen's, I didn't want to hurt them.

"Well, you can see me. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" My voice was cold and angry. I had never heard something like that leave my mouth before.

"Sarah, honey, please." My mother's hand stretched towards mine and I knew that she would be crying if it were possible.

"Please, what, mom? What else do you want from me? You took me away from my family, you hid my heritage, and you lied to me for twenty-three years. What else could you possibly want from me?"

"I just want to talk, sweetheart. I want to tell you what happened."

"I'm listening."

"Not here. Can we go somewhere and talk? Just me, you, and your father?"

"I don't really think that dad wants to talk to you. Unless you're talking about Edward."

"Edward is your father. He raised you, Sarah."

"He raised me because you took me away from my real father!" My body started to shake harder and Edward pushed my mother behind him. I heard my father move behind me.

"Why don't we all just calm down, huh? She has a point, Bella." Emmett crossed the line and hugged me, scrunching up his nose, "I didn't know they sold wet dog perfume. Is it new?"

I laughed releasing the breath I was holding, "I guess it's just in my genes."

"Too right. You phased, then?"

"Yes."

"What? Jacob, how could you?"

"Don't you dare talk to him! Haven't you done enough to him already? Do you really think he would want me to phase? If you should be blaming anyone, it should be your husband and yourself! Dad has nothing to do with this!"

"Sarah Esme Cullen, you com here right now! We are taking you home. You don't belong here."

"Yes, mom, I do belong here. You, on the other hand, don't. This is my home. This is where I should have been all along."

"Please, baby. Please just talk to me."

"Answer me this, mom. Why did you leave? Why did you go with Edward instead of staying with the father of your child?"

I saw her come up short. Whatever she had expected me to say, this wasn't it. I knew deep down that what I was saying and doing was probably completely unfair, but what did she expect? I was angry and hurt. I couldn't really see beyond that. At one point, I would have talked to my mother about anything. She was my rock, the one person in the world that I trusted, and I just found out that she lied to me. If she would have told me, if she would have encouraged me to have something to do with Jacob Black and the rest of my family, this wouldn't have happened. I felt the tears sting my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I didn't really expect her to give me an honest answer. Edward stepped forward.

"Your father," he seemed to choke on the word, "didn't want you, love. He told your mother that with me standing there. He never loved your mother, he never wanted her except for that one time."

Body shook and my brain whirled. It could be true, I had thought it myself at first. The people around me had fallen silent and I looked up. Edward and my mother stood feet away from me, looking very bit like heart broken parents. I wanted to run to them. I loved them. I didn't turn to face the pack. I didn't want to see what they were thinking. It was always obvious in their eyes.

"W...What are you talking about?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. My anger was fading and the confusion and pain was taking over. I had become vulnerable.

"He called you a mistake, sweetheart." I looked into my mother's eyes, "So, I took you and left with Edward. I was going to stay around here, in Forks, so that Jacob could help raise you, but he didn't want you. We wanted to save you the heartache."

"But t..the imprint."

"What imprint? Jacob never imprinted, if that's what he told you."

My knees shook and I started to crumple. My heart was breaking all over again. Why would Jacob lie? I thought about the pictures but couldn't find the anger in my to stand back up so I could defend Jacob Black. He had become my dad in such a short time, and I loved him deeply. Cold arms caught me just before I hit the ground and I looked up into Emmett's worried eyes. He wiped the tears away that were falling but more followed. I could see my dad standing behind his shoulder, snarling to keep the Cullen's away from me. I reached out and touched his soft russet-brown fur and pulled gently. He focused on me immediately.

"Why would you lie? You could have told me the truth."

My father whimpered and licked my cheek. I heard a twig snap and my father leapt over me and Emmett. I couldn't see over him or around him. He was blocking someone. Embry stood tall and proud beside him. In seconds my father turned his back on the person who had crossed the treaty line, disappeared, and reappeared as Jacob Black the man. It was my mother standing before Embry trying to get to me, and I stood up, grabbing my father's hand as he stalked passed.

He looked down at my hand, looked into my eyes, and his fingers ghosted down the side of my face. Then he turned away from me and stalked up to stand before my mother. For a long moment, no one moved. My father's body vibrated and he balled his hands into tight fists to control it. I moved to stand beside Embry but he stopped me from going any farther. I could see my fathers face clearly now, which meant that I could see the tears falling from his eyes. I could see the pain and anger he held towards my mother and I could see the love. Everything he was feeling was laid out for the world to see. My mother stood still as a statue. I could see the pain in her eyes as well. She started to reach for him, but Edward snarled and she stopped.

"I never, not once, called our daughter a mistake, Isabella. I loved you both more than life itself. You took off and I never saw you again. Twenty-three years, Bella, I haven't seen you for twenty-three years. I didn't get to see her first steps, or hear her first words. I wasn't there for her first day of school, or to tuck her in at night. You made sure of that. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of both of you," His eyes moved up to lock on Edwards before they dropped back down, "And I did imprint, Bells. I imprinted on you."

His last sentence was no louder than a whisper, but the pain that was laced through it tore at my heart. She was doing it again. She was destroying him, and this time I got to watch him shatter. I moved from Embry's side and he tried to hold me back. Jacob's knees gave out on him and I knelt in front of him. My arms wound their way around his waist and I could feel his staggered breathing. it was like he ran a marathon, a long one. His arms pulled me tight against him and I held him to me.

"Oh, Jake."

My eyes glared into my mother's and she stopped where she stood. I didn't know why the wolves hadn't attacked her yet, but then it hit me. Dad had still imprinted on her. She was still tied to this world by my father. I stared hard at her face and watched as a small tear crystallized on her cheek. His body quacked as he cried, but he was silent. I gave him a gentle squeeze, helped him up, and sent Embry with him to phase before turning to my mother. She looked just a stunned as I felt as she held the tiny crystal in her hand.

"Maybe you have more of a heart than I thought you did." A very light blush dusted her cheeks. That was a first. They have no heart beat. She can't blush.

"Please, Sarah. Let me explain."

"Alright, but only you. I don't want Edward around. What you say can't be trusted when he is."

"He's my husband."

"Did you ever love him, mom?"

"What?"

"Dad. Did you ever love him?"

"Yes, very much."

I nodded and turned to leave, but my mother's hand stopped me. Normal people felt cool to me now, but I was astounded to feel heat from her skin. Her heart gave three quick beats and then fell silent again. What the hell was happening? Everyone else froze too, and my mother's hand dropped to her side. She looked around, terrified and confused. I kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you later, okay? We'll figure out where to meet to talk."

She nodded, "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too."

As soon as I reached my house, I closed myself up in my bedroom. Everything that happened at the line came back to me and I was confused. Nothing made sense. Edward told me that he had heard Jacob say he didn't want me, that I was a mistake, but Jacob denied it. I had been in his head, it was one of the weird things about running with the pack, and I never heard a single thought that made me believe that he thought I was a mistake. He loved me and my mother. I knew it, I had seen it. All the memories of himself and Bella were laid out for my inspection. That was why we normally ran together. It was easier for me to see what had happened in his memories than for him to try and tell me.

I could hear Jacob telling Billy what had happened in the woods, I could hear that he was still highly upset, and I could hear Billy's response to what happened. He was furious. I buried my head into my pillow and screamed. Why can't drama go terrorize someone else for a while. I would appreciate the break. A light knock sounded at my door and I sat up. Embry had the door cracked and he slid into my room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He didn't say anything. He simply knelt before me and pulled me into the warmth of his body, his arms wrapping around me firmly. I allowed it. My tears were dry. I couldn't cry anymore.

After a while, I pulled out of his embrace ad looked into his eyes. The worry, anger, love, and compassion in his eyes made me smile at him. I knew that he was drawn to me, that he loved me even though he hardly knew me, but we were nothing but friends. For now, anyway. I could see my future staring back at me when I looked at him. Children, marriage, a house of our own, and more love than anyone could ever experience. His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb rubbed over it gently.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I've known Jake all our lives and I want you to believe me when I tell you that he has never, not once, thought of you or your mother as a mistake. He loves you, he always has and he always will. He told the truth out there today, Sarah. Not a day has gone by that he hasn't thought of you and Bella."

"I know. I was being stupid." I looked down an examined my hands. He tipped my chin up so our eyes met.

"No, you weren't. Your father understand why you would believe what they said, I understand too. You've been lied to your entire life. Of course, you're going to be confused."

"Thanks, Embry."

"Anytime," He smiled at me, "All you have to do is call. I'll always be around when you need me."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. I hoped he was right about dad understanding why I believed them for a moment. They were the only parents I had until recently, but I knew that Edward was the one pulling the strings. I needed to speak to my mother. I needed to know the truth. Most of all, I needed to figure out how her heart started to beat today. I had a feeling that as hard and confusing as my life already was, it was about to get a lot worse.


End file.
